The Love I Fear
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: They loved each other very much. But he left. He still needs her. But he hurt her to protect her. JinxLing
1. Chapter 1

Jin's POV  
Ling had asked me to wait for after school, so I was going to suprise her with bringing Panda. When school released, Ling walked over to us. "Panda! Jin thank you!" she said hugging Panda then me. I hugged her back. "So why did you want me to meet you?" I asked releasing her. "I need to ask you something." "What is it?" I asked her. "Is it true that your grandpa is hosting another King of Iron Fist Tournament?" she asked nervously, knowing that I didn't like talking about my Mishima family. I sighed. "That's what the rumor is." "I'm sorry, but I had to ask." "Its alright. Do you wanna go to the tree?" I asked her. The tree was a deserted place by a creek near her house. We found it together when I was seven and she was four. We had always been close because we were neighbors. Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to. Wanna come too, Panda?" Panda grunted and nodded her head. I smile, they always had so much fun together. _I wish that someday, Ling will have that much fun with me. But I can't let her because of my devil._ I sighed. I had a crush on Ling. Well actually I'd had if for a long time. Since I was fifteen, but I was afraid that if we were ever to get in a fight, my devil would hurt her. In fact it was a great deal more than a crush, it was love. I was in love Ling.

Ling's POV  
Jin took my hand and we walked in silence to the tree. I had always loved spending time with Jin, because he was so nice. Before, I used to think of Jin like the older brother I never had, now I think of him as the boyfriend I'll never have. When we got to the tree we sat down. "So, can I come with you to your mother's grave tomorrow?" I asked. Jun, Jin's mother, had died many years ago. Tomorrow would be her death anniversary.(sp) I know that if I didn't go, Jin would end up going by himself since his father, Kazuya, would never go. "Yes, I would like that very much." He said quietly. He looked sad. "Jin, what's wrong?" I asked him, alarmed. "Ling, I need to show you how I feel." He said. He leaned and kissed my so sweet. I was suprised at first, but I kissed him back.

Jin's POV  
I was so happy that Ling didn't push me away. After two minutes we broke the kiss to breathe. She smiled shyly. "I'm so sorry, but Ling, I've been in love with you for so long. And I couldn't take it anymore." I told her. "That's ok, Jin. I love you too." She smiled at me.


	2. Meeting Kazuya

Jin's POV  
Ling and I spent the rest of the afternoon together at the tree. It was peaceful here, no one could find us. As night fell I knew I had to take her home. "We have to go now, Ling" I said. "Okay." She sighed. We held hands and Panda followed behind us. I got her to her house, three houses down from mine. "What time do you want to go to the cemetary?" She asked. "Is eleven okay?" Tomorrow was Sunday, so she didn't have to go to school.(The Japanese go to school Mon-Sat.) "Yes, I'll be ready by then. Good night, Jin." She smiled. "Good night, Ling." I kissed softly on the lips and retreated into the night. I walked down the sidewalk to my house. I took out my key and unlocked my front door. I walked into my cold, empty house. The house my father Kazuya gave me so he wouldn't have to deal with me. I was glad that Ling would never meet Kazuya.  
Ling's POV  
When I came into my house I took Panda to the kitchen to feed her. My mom was standing in front the stove stiring something in a pot. "Hello Ling." she said cheerfully.  
"Hello Mother." I said getting some bamboo from the plant we have growing. I gave it to Panda and she ate it happily.  
"Where were you?" she asked serving me a bowl of soup.  
"I was with Jin." I replied.  
"Oh that's nice. What were you two up to?"  
"Oh you know the same old. I might ask him if he wants to go to the Spring Dance with me." I told her between bites.  
"Oh that'll be fun."  
"Yes. Mother, can I go to the cemetary with Jin tomorrow?"  
"Sure, but why?"  
"His mother's death anneversary is tomorrow, I don't want him to go by himself."  
"Alright."  
Nextday  
I wore my black shirt with blue jeans. I wore my hair up. I was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. My mom had already gone to work and Panda was at a training acadamey for the day, so I went to go get it. There was Jin, he was holding some flowers that he was going to put into the cemetary. "Hello, Jin. I'm ready to go now." I smiled grabbing my jacket on. "Okay." Jin said. We held hands as we walked to the cemtary, which was only a mile away. When we got there Jin led the way to his mother's grave. When we got closer someone was standing there.  
"What is he doing here?" Jin growled.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"No one, don't talk to him, okay?"  
"Um, okay."  
"Hello, Jin" The man said.  
"What do you want?" Jin asked.  
"I knew you'd be here." The man said calmly. "And who might this be?"  
"None of your business." Jin replied.  
"Hullo, I'm Kazuya." The man said extending his arm towards me.  
"Don't talk to him, Ling." Jin said.  
"So your name is Ling. What a lovely name. I'm sure you don't know how I am. I'm Jin's father."  
I nodded. I didn't want to upset Jin so I didn't talk to him.  
"What do you want Kazuya?" Jin asked impatiently.  
"Have you heard about the new King of Iron Fist tournament?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to join."  
"Maybe. Why?"  
"I was just wondering. Well I really must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Ling. Nice seeing you Jin."  
After he left, Jin sighed. "I had hoped you would never meet him."  
"Why?"  
"Because he... you see he... he's not a really nice person. We'll leave it at that. I don't know why he came. It seems so strange."  
"Maybe he wanted to check on you?"  
"No, he wouldn't travel all the way from wherever he was here to make sure I was okay. Or to know if I was going to join the tournament."  
I nodded, not able to empathize his feelings. "Are you going to join it?"  
"Yes. Are you?"  
"I will, my mother needs the money."  
He nodded, but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.


	3. The LetterKing of Iron Fist Tournament

I've combined chapters three and four so it can be longer for you.

Ling's POV  
We were sitting by Jun's grave. I remembered her so much. She was like my second mother. When Jin was fifteen and I was twelve. I loved her almost as much as Jin did. We would always be in their kitchen while she taught us how to cook. It was so much fun. When my dad would get mad at us and kick us out, we'd race to Jin's house and beg his mom to take us to the amusement parks... That all seemed so long ago...  
Jin's POV  
After I dropped off Ling at her house I wandered to my house. Empty and forlon. "Hello Jin" a voice said. I turned and came face-to-face with Kazuya. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "Your anger is your weakness, Jin. What if you hurt your friend, Ling?" He was right. I could no longer ignore my devil gene. In fact I was suprised that it had not yet taken over me. "You should leave" I said quietly. "Will you?" he asked. "If I must. Now go."  
Nextday  
I dropped off my letter at Ling's house before dawn. That way I would be much too ahead of her if she wanted to come after me. I knew I had to do this because if I didnt I might end up hurting her. Then I turned away, knowing I would never see this house again.  
Ling's POV  
When I woke up, I sauntered into the kitchen. At the front door I noticed a letter. On it, read my name. I picked it up and opened it.  
_Dear Ling,  
By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. You should know a few things, though. My father has invited to join him abroad for a year or two. This is a chance I really cant loose. It is my chance to see the world. Also I must leave because I love you too much. As you are aware, my family has a past of devil gene in the son of the family. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one day I got mad and the gene took over me and I hurt you. You must know that I love you. Please stay safe and dont enter the next _King of Iron Fist Tournament _Love Jin_  
I stared at the letter. It didn't make sense. Jin hated his father. Why would he suddenly have a change of heart and go willing with him to travel abroad? And why wouldn't I be safe if I joined the next tournament?

A/n This might sound a little familiar. . But I changed a few things so it goes with the story.

Brisbane, Australia... a city crowded with buildings, new and old. Nestled amongst the towering buildings of this city was a small dojo. A young man trained there, his face covered by the hood of his jacket. This young man trained there quietly... The young man was Jin. Day after day, Jin trained in the traditional art of karate. Ever since Heihachi's betrayal, Jin loathed everything about himself - his Mishima bloodline, his fighting style, the Devil gene in his blood, everything. He unlearned the Mishima-ryu fighting style thanks to the dojo master's training and mastered traditional karate. Jin's thoughts burned with the desire to destroy the evil Mishima bloodline - the bloodline of his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, and his father, Kazuya. One day, Jin heard rumors that The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 was announced. A once in a lifetime opportunity to exterminate the Mishima clan... Without hesitation, Jin hardened his resolve to enter the tournament. Jin hit a sandbag with his sharply honed kick. The bag burst open violently, and sand poured out of the bag...  
Ling was a junior at Mishima High School. She still lived, studied and trained as a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But lacking any particular goals, Ling grew tired of her everyday routines. However, one day, she received an anonymous e-mail that warned her of Heihachi's evil intentions and the danger to her life. Ling replied to the e-mail, but she did not receive any further messages from the anonymous individual. Ling's intuition told her that Jin, who had been missing for a year now since he left her the letter, could have sent the message. She believed the message and started to suspect Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Upon hearing the announcement of the next Tournament, Ling made the decision to enter - hoping to be reunited with Jin and to unveil the truth behind Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu.

A year had passed since Jin had left. And I'm so sad. I loved Jin and missed him very much. After I had recieved the email from that anymounas person, I had recieved the invatation to join the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Knowing that maybe I could see Jin, and maybe put a stop to Heihachi and Kazuya's evil, I immediatly responed to the invitation. Accepting for me and Panda. On the day of the tournament, Panda and I walked to where the orientation would take place. When we got there, we each got a paper saying where our eight fights would take place. But what it didnt say was who they would be fighting against. The eighth and finale fight would be against Heihachi Mishimi. (i really dont know how to explain the fights, so we'll just skip that.) The first fight was against Law, who I beat easily. (i hate Law). The next fight was against Brain, again I won. Then it was against Paul, who was the hardest out of them. When I got to the fourth match no one was there. I sighed and began practicing. When I kicked my leg up, at nothing in particular, someone caught it. I turned around to see who the jerk was when I came face to face with...

I had been watching Ling for some time now. She looked so innoceont as she practiced. She didnt belong here, she could get hurt. When she kicked I grabbed her leg. She spun around a looked at me. Her face broke into a smile. "Jin!" she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "I've missed you so much" "I've missed you too, Ling" When I relased her I said, "Ling, its dangerous here." "I know, but I had to help you." I nodded. "And Panda?" "She was elimanted in the third match." I nodded again. "Well...let's begin" she said. It was long. She had gotten better than what I remembered from the last time I had fought against her. In the end, I knocked her out. When the medical team got here, I kissed her before they took her away to tend to her injuries. When I got to the finale stage, Heihachi was waiting for me. Suddenly the Tekken Force came out of nowhere and knocked me out.


	4. The Devil Gene

"Curse me, hate me, give into the anger...hahahaha!" "Curse me, hate me, give into the anger! Hahahaha!" I fell over.

"Rise Jin Kazama!" I opened my eyes, and I was chained up. I pulled against the chains. I fell to the ground. Angry. I looked up and saw Heihachi standing over Kazuya, who looked knocked out.

"What a fool. Pathetic, worthless coward..." He said. My body began glowing in a purple haze. He walked over to where I was standing.

In a fighting stance he said, "Now I will take your powers too."

We began fighting. I knocked him out in about twenty minutes. I picked him up, ready to kill him when I looked over to a statue. There was my mother. I blinked and she was gone. Wings had come out of my back. The devil gene finally taking over me. I put Heihachi back down. I turned away from him,

"You can thank my mother. Jun Kazama" With that I flew away from my Mishima family. Tears coming out of my eyes. I had lost everything.

My mother, my father, my grandfather,...my body...and Ling. She was the one and only person I could trust. I could tell my secrets to. Who I could cry to. Who I could love unconditionally. No matter what. And now she was gone.

Ling's POV  
"I love you"

I saw Jin. He was smiling at me. But something looked different about him. He still wore his red and black pants but his chest...The black tattoo on his chest. It was bigger. Bolder. And ther was a purple glow coming off of him.

"I'm sorry I had to knock you out."

I smiled, "Its ok. You had to stop Heihachi. Did you?" H

e looked kind of sad, "No."

"Its ok."

"No its not."

"Why not?"

"Because, I cant be with you anymore."

"Huh?"

"I've been taken over by the 'gene'" I

hugged him. "Its going to be alright Jin." "Goodbye Ling"


	5. My Black Feather

Ling's POV  
I was walking home from school with Panda by my side. It had been three months since the King Of Iron Fist Tournament, and I hadn't seen Jin since. I missed him so much. But I knew that he was gone only to protect me. I'm still not sure whether or not if that's a good trait or a bad one. Suddenly Panda stopped and looked up to the sky.

"What is it Panda?" I asked. She kept looking at the sky and started making some odd sounds. "Panda?" I asked again. I looked up and I saw something flying threw the air. Something with black wings, and a human body. Suddenly it made sense. Jin was looking after us. I kept looking at the figure and I smiled at him. Slowly it disappeared over the horizon, and my heart dropped a little.

"I love you Jin." I cried out softly, letting a tear spill out of my eye. The wind blew softly and I heard something.

"_I love you more."_ It may have been my imagination, but it may have been Jin. Slowly I saw a black feather float to the ground. I picked it up. I may not have Jin with me, but I have Jin's heart and that was worth more than anything in the world.

**A/n Well thats the end of the series. I hope you liked it! If you would like a sequel, tell me. Well thats all! Thanks for taking the time to read this series.**


End file.
